1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to counting in-line system adopted in a super-market or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Since a scale (counter) with receipt issuing function in the prior art has many functions such as sorting, summing-up or setting, it is frequently used in a single body. When a plurality of scales each having such many functions are in-line connected to a center machine and the centralized control of all services such as setting or summing is performed by the center machine, the input action at a shop is eliminated significantly and the shop can be intent on the business activity. In the in-line connection, however, since batch processing is performed at setting and summing-up of the PLU data, the transaction data coming from the scale cannot be controlled finely. Consequently, this system cannot be always suited to the shop and easy for the use.